dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Transcended Drunken Falcon/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} /Ranged) |flavora1 = Drunken Falcon's hammer Mjoinir is inbued with divine power. |aEffect1 = Inflicts 10586% damage to one enemy and adds 20% of target's maximum HP as additional damage on top, the target for 5.2 seconds. 11.1 sec |activeskill2 = Drinks over Scriptures |flavora2 = Sometimes it's better to rely on wine than gods. |aEffect2 = Increases of entire allied party by 728% for 14 seconds. For every "Intoxication", further increases by 0.2%. Immune to dispel. 19.2 sec |activeskill3 = Bottoms Up! 1 |flavora3 = Drunken Falcon can drink all the wine at once. |aEffect3 = Grants 50 "Intoxication". Increases Melee damage by 145% and grants for entire allied party for 7.8 seconds. For every "Intoxication", further increases Melee damage by 0.6%. 23.9 sec |passive1 = Blacksmith's Blessing |flavorp1 = The Legendary Blacksmith's touch blesses all weapons. |pEffect1 = Loses 10 "Intoxication" every second. Increases entire allied party's normal ATK by 640%. |passive2 = Tough Liver |flavorp2 = Drunken Falcon has a healthy liver that keeps him from getting drunk. |pEffect2 = Increases entire party's main attributes by 227%. |passive3 = A Blacksmith's Belief |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase the party's damage by 495%. Also, increase the party's normal attack damage by 513%. Further increase normal attack damage by 21% per enhancement level. |passive4 = Cup of Memories |flavorp4 = One glass of wine is enough to make you nostalgic for the past. |pEffect4 = Increases maximum capacity of "Intoxication" gauge by 100% and gain immunity to debuffs. Also, increase the party's damage by 480%. |passive5 = Drunken Bliss |flavorp5 = Nothing makes you feel as good as wine does. |pEffect5 = Increases "Intoxication" gauge by 200 and gains 70 additional "Intoxication" when "Bottoms Up!" is used. Additionally, increases "Drinks over Scriptures"'s additional gained ATK for each "Intoxication" by 1.0%. Increase the party's Melee damage by 341%. |passive6 = Legendary Blacksmith |flavorp6 = According to the Legendary Blacksmith, hangovers are mere myths. |pEffect6 = Increases the party's normal attack damage by 900%. Each time "Drinks over Scriptures" is used, increase the party's normal attack damage by 379%, melee damage by 229%, and damage by 201%. Can stack up to 8 times. |passive7 = Ultimate Strength |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increases the party's damage by 160% and normal attack damage by 345%. Also, increase the party's damage by 16% and normal attack damage by 32% for each Infinity enhancement. |normaleffect_ex = His attacks are assumed to be /Melee/SG. "Increase Cooldown" is a negative aspect. Do not get confused by that. He increases the time which the enemies need for their skills, so they end up using it less frequently. "Decrease CD" would be wrong. It also features a debuff icon that we have yet to catch. |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = "For every Intoxication" means the ratio is 1 (Intoxication) : X% (Skill). "Intoxciation" is displayed in orange in his resource bar and caps at 100 at Base. |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = Increases the maximum gauge capacity from 100 to 200. |pEffect5_ex = Contrary to the misleading description, instead of increasing his Intoxication amount by 70(50+70), it actually simply increases to 70(50+20). |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Falcon |pt1 = The offical game skill name is falsely "One Shot", however, that was simply the way that "Bottoms Up!" (phrase for cheering during drinking) is pronounced. 원샷 = wonsya }}